Tiefling
Traits Ability Score Increase: +2 Cha or +2 Dex Size: Medium / Speed: 30''walking'' Languages: Common Feature Darkvision - 60ft: You can treat dim light as bright light, and darkness as dim light Subrace Asmodeus = Ability Score Increase: +1 Int Languages: Infernal Hellish Resistance: Resist fire damage Infernal Legacy: Gain thaumaturgy at 1st level, hellish rebuke'2nd'' at 3rd, and darkness at 5th. Hellish rebuke and darkness can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Baalzebul = '''Ability Score Increase: +1 Int Languages: Infernal Hellish Resistance: Resist fire damage Legacy of Maladomini: Gain thaumaturgy at 1st level, ray of sickness'2nd'' at 3rd, and crown of madness at 5th. Ray of sickness and crown of madness can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Dispater = '''Ability Score Increase: +1 Dex Languages: Infernal Hellish Resistance: Resist fire damage Legacy of Dis: Gain thaumaturgy at 1st level, disguise self at 3rd, and detect thoughts at 5th. Disguise self and detect thoughts can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Fierna = Ability Score Increase: +1 Wis Languages: Infernal Hellish Resistance: Resist fire damage Legacy of Phlegethos: Gain friends at 1st level, charm person'2nd'' at 3rd, and suggestion at 5th. Charm person and suggestion can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Glasya = '''Ability Score Increase: +1 Dex Languages: Infernal Hellish Resistance: Resist fire damage Legacy of Malbolge: Gain minor illusion at 1st level, disguise self at 3rd, and invisibility at 5th. Disguise self and invisibility can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Levistus = Ability Score Increase: +1 Con Languages: Infernal Hellish Resistance: Resist fire damage Legacy of Stygia: Gain ray of frost at 1st level, armor of Agathys'2nd'' at 3rd, and darkness at 5th. Armor of Agathys and darkness can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Mammon = '''Ability Score Increase: +1 Int Languages: Infernal Hellish Resistance: Resist fire damage Legacy of Minauros: Gain mage hand at 1st level, Tenser's floating disk at 3rd, and arcane lock at 5th. Tenser's floating disk can only be cast 1/short rest. Arcane lock doesn't need material components and can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Mephistopheles = Ability Score Increase: +1 Int Languages: Infernal Hellish Resistance: Resist fire damage Legacy of Cania: Gain mage hand at 1st level, burning hands'2nd'' at 3rd, and flame blade at 5th. Burning hands and flame blade can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Zariel = '''Ability Score Increase: +1 Str Languages: Infernal Hellish Resistance: Resist fire damage Legacy of Avernus: Gain thaumaturgy at 1st level, searing smite'2nd'' at 3rd, and branding smite at 5th. Searing smite and branding smite can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) |-|Abyssal (UA) = '''Ability Score Increase: +1 Con Languages: Abyssal Abyssal Fortitude: Add half your CharaLevel to your HPmax Abyssal Arcana: Gain access to lists of magic as you level. When you finish a long rest, roll a d6 on each list available to you. Until your next long rest, you gain the rolled cantrips/spells. Spells can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) Variant You can replace your Legacy/'Abyssal Arcana' with a different feature * Hellfire: Gain thaumaturgy at 1st level, burning hands'2nd'' at 3rd, and darkness at 5th. Burning hands and darkness can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) * '''Devils Tongue: Gain vicious mockery at 1st level, charm person'2nd'' at 3rd, and enthrall at 5th. Charm person and enthrall can only be cast 1/long rest (use Cha as their SpellMod) * '''Winged: +30''flying'' speed ''2nd: This spell is cast as if using a 2nd level spell slot'' ''UA: This item contains playtest material from the Unearthed Arcana. It is subject to change and is not officially part of the game'' __NOEDITSECTION__